


A little help, please?

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Drabble, Drinking, F/M, Party, Saint Denis, Sexual Tension, Shady Belle, Writing Prompt, drunk, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Kieran helps a drunk reader get out of her dress.
Relationships: Kieran Duffy/Reader
Kudos: 64





	A little help, please?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr writing prompts, yayyy!!! 
> 
> Tumblr is @MALLR4TS

You're still unsure why Dutch chose you as a suitable member to attend the Mayor's party, especially since you weren't allowed to cause any trouble - no robbing folk, all you were allowed to steal was information, and you didn't seem to get much. You gave up after an hour in, deciding to engulf yourself in the free snacks and champagne. It tasted cheap, that cheesy flavour to it, but booze is booze, and it's always better when it's free.

"You alright, Miss?" Kieran asks you as he sees you attempting to climb out the carriage, swatting away Arthurs hand for the tenth time.

"She's real drunk," Arthur chuckles, informing Kieran. "Cmon, ___. Just let me help ya," Arthur puts his hands out again. Despite your blurry vision, you manage to swat his hand away yet again on your first try.

"No no, I've got this. You men are always so eager to help us women. We can do things ourselves, you know," you sarcastically respond, slurring some of your words.

"Just pull her out, Morgan," Bill huffs from behind you, still stuck in the carriage. To no ones surprise, Bill had forgotten about the other exit directly behind him.

"Right, come on," Arthur says. Before you can protest, you find yourself on the ground. Arthur was quick to lift you by the waist, pulling you from the carriage.

"Finally," Bill grumbles, exiting the carriage and storming off into camp to rip off his undersized suit.

"You need a hand?" Kieran asks you. Your eyes finally lock onto him, noticing the man in front of you, his index fingers pressing against each other as he nervously approaches you.

"Kieran!!!!" You grin, lifting your dress ever so slightly so you were able to run over to him, eagerly pulling him into a hug. "Oh, are you coming to the party too?" You ask him as you break away.

"We just went," Arthur tells you, making you look over your shoulder. He notices your confused expression, "we're back at camp, you moron," Arthur chuckles, shaking his head.

"Oh?" You question, looking at your surroundings. "So it seems we are," you say as you notice the camp in front of you. "Well, why don't we go back? We did leave early." As you speak, you grab a hold of Kieran's hand, pulling him back over to the carriage.

"The party's over," Arthur tells you, putting his hand out to block the entrance to the carriage, a very confused Kieran following behind.

"No it ain't," you scoff, shaking your head and rolling your eyes.

"It is. A errr... a shoot out happened," Arthur tells you.

"It did? Hmm. I don't remember leaving, to be honest," you shrug, Kieran's hand still in yours. You had subconsciously locked fingers with him, and the poor man looked like he was going to pass out from the physical attention he was receiving.

Everybody in the camp, minus you, knew of the blatantly obvious crush Kieran had on you. Despite the amount of camp members directly telling you, you had always brushed it off, saying Kieran was just being friendly with you. The two of you were extremely close, you taking a liking to him the second you saw him tied up in the stables back at Colter. You'd fed and watered him when no one was around, sneaking a blanket over him whenever you could, and spent countless hours just getting to know him.

All your acts of kindness had softened the man, and despite how much he tried to hide his feeling, everybody else had clearly picked up on them. He'd had a few camp members approach him in private, threatening him, saying they'll shoot him on sight if he does anything to hurt you.  
"Don't worry, I would never do anything to hurt her. Hell, she wouldn't go for me anyway," Kieran had told them.

"Come on, why don't we go get you some water?" Kieran asks you, managing to slowly walk you away from the carriage.

"Water? Phfft. No thanks, Kieran," you protest.

"Okay, erm, a beer?" Kieran suggests. Arthur is glaring at him from behind you, shaking his head, warning the other man not to feed you any more alcohol.

"Sure, lets go!!" You grin, dragging Kieran into the camp.

By the time you reach Pearson's wagon, the usual crate of beer left on the table had mysteriously disappeared, making you pout. Arthur had managed to, without you somehow noticing, sprint past and hide the crate.

"How's about you go get changed into something more comfortable whilst I go look for the beers?" Kieran suggests, making your eyes sparkle.

"Okay! I'll go get changed," you repeat, letting to of Kieran's hand and making your way across the camp, practically falling into your open tent. You close the flaps behind you as you begin to undress.

Kieran lets out a sigh. How did he get into this mess? You'd practically picked this man out to be your drunken babysitter, but Kieran doesn't protest. You've helped him many times before, the least he can do is help you now.

Arthur approaches him. "Here," he says, handing him an open bottle. "It's full of water. She won't know the difference," he chuckles, then gives him another opened bottle, "and this ones for you. This ain't water, and you'll probably need it."

Once Kieran's taken the bottles from him, Arthur gives him a pat on the shoulder. "Good luck," he says, before heading into Shady Belle, probably off to bed.

Kieran sighs once more, then takes a big swig from the beer, walking over to your tent. He waits outside, not wanting to walk in on you changing.

"You decent?" Kieran asks.

There's a few moments of silence before you huff "no."

"Oh, I'll wait," he says.

"No, I mean... I can't get this damn thing off," you huff again. Kieran can hear the struggle in your voice.

"Erm, I can see if any of the women are awake to come give you a hand?" he offers.

"They're probably asleep, don't disturb them," you tell him. "Could you come help?"

"A-are you alright with that?" Kieran nervously asks, a slight stutter in his voice.

"Yeah, come in," you tell him.

"Alright," Kieran sighs.

He enters your tent, surprised to find you still fully dressed. Kieran places the bottles down on your desk then turns to you.

"Can you unzip this?" you ask, turning your back towards him, looking over your shoulder. "Please?"

"Alright," Kieran gulps though you don't seem to pick up on his nervousness.

His hands are a little shaky as he takes hold of the zip, slowly managing to unzip your dress. The zip's halfway down when Kieran suddenly stops.

"You ain't wearing a corset?" he squeaks, sweating out from the sight of your skin, the small of your back appearing the further he goes.

"Why would I? I wanna be comfortable," you tell him, facing forward, unaware of the nervous mess of a man behind you.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense, I guess," Kieran sheepishly replies.

He continues to unzip you, the zip stopping just above your tail bone. Kieran definitely wasn't expecting this turn of events - to help you undress, to see your hidden curves, to blush even heavier as you turned around to face him. You're holding the shoulderless dress up in one hand, covering your cleavage. If you were to let go, the dress would quickly fall to the floor, grazing over your hips and pooling beneath you.  
That's all Kieran can think about.

"You alright, Kieran?" you ask him in a soft voice as he didn't respond when you thanked him.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm alright," Kieran stutters, his eyes quickly moving off your body to meet yours.

"You ain't ever helped a woman undress before?" There's a seductive tone to your voice. You've picked up on the way Kieran's looking at you, with his rosy cheeks and damp forehead.

"N-no ma'am," Kieran swallows.

"Do you want to?"

"...Yes please."


End file.
